This invention relates generally to highway traffic channeling devices and more particularly to an improved highway traffic channeling device made out of a paperboard shell utilized in combination with warning means and means aiding in the forming of the shell to insure a predetermined shape as well as an upright position of the shell structure on the highway.
Traffic channeling devices are utilized by highway departments in the area of construction in progress and serve the function of channeling the normal traffic which must pass by the construction site generally to one lane or to a different lane so that the construction can continue without interrupting traffic flow. The traffic channeling devices normally take the form of steel barrels or plastic barrels and may also take the form of horses or barracades having sides attached thereto indicating that the traffic is to move to another lane. It is also known to use at times stacked automobile tires which are held in position by some sort of center post.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,210 issued June 5, 1979 to James W. Mesman discloses a corrugated traffic channeling device for vertical positioning in a flow of traffic. A patent application Ser. No. 126,582 filed Mar. 3, 1980 is directed to an improvement of the Mesman patent which utilizes a flat sheet positioned over inturned flaps as a support base for a weight to hold the channeling device to the ground. This application is an improvement over the beforementioned application Ser. No. 126,582 and utilizes a novel inner cap like structure to replace the beforementioned flat sheet.